


Пора возвращаться домой

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Pandemic, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Новости, как известно, разлетаются мгновенно.
Relationships: Christian Fuchs & Robert Huth





	Пора возвращаться домой

Роб устал от футбола, это правда. Штефан Кунц, главный тренер сборной Германии U21, пригласил его натаскивать парней в защитной зоне, и это тоже правда.

А новости, как известно, разлетаются мгновенно.

— Ах ты гребаный лжец! — раздался в трубке до боли знакомый австрийский акцент.

— И тебе не хворать, — усмехнулся Роб.

— Не ты ли говорил, что видеть больше не можешь этот мерзкий футбол, дайте мне лучше отдохнуть?

— А не ты ли, дорогой мой друг Крис, хотел уходить в американский футбол пару сезонов назад?

— Я и сейчас хочу, но уж больно мне в Лестере нравится, — Крис как всегда излучал безудержное веселье даже через телефонную трубку. — Жалко, что ты так рано ушел, могли бы еще вместе хоть сезончик побегать.

— Могли бы, но я стал забывать, как звучит мой родной язык.

На том конце невидимого провода раздался смех.

— Тогда почему же ты собрался в Германию?

— Ты погоди, сейчас вообще никто никуда собраться не сможет.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен.

Оба замолчали. А ведь действительно, разнесись эта зараза по всей Европе, планам на ближайший год настанет конец. И даже если захочешь проведать друзей, ты этого сделать не сможешь. Вставал выбор между родной Германией и взрастившей его Великобританией.

— Знаешь, что я подумал? — начал Роб. — Может, пересечемся с тобой где-нибудь, хоть даже и в Лестере?

— Соскучился?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Соскучился, — Крис снова повеселел. — А я даже скрывать не буду, что скучаю. Давай, приезжай, я проставлюсь.

— Тайским?

— Каким хочешь, — ответил Крис. В его голосе прослеживалась легкая грусть. — Ты только приезжай.

Роб улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках анонимного феста однострочников в гетто Ногомячесоо: ключ 23 "Мои чувства разговаривают на испанском".


End file.
